


【DamiTim】Mission or a Date?

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tim dresses as a girl, TimDami Week 2020, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Working Undercover, caroline hill - Freeform, or not?, yep he hates it
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 這次他們需要合作查出最近一批未成年女子失蹤的事件。This time they have to work on a teen girls missing case.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【DamiTim】Mission or a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ TimDami Week Day 4 - Working Undercover AU
> 
> ＊相信大家不會對Caroline Hill這個身分感到陌生吧？是Tim一個官方的臥底身份，一位金髪巨乳的大一醫護實習生。嘿嘿，官方漫畫在他執行任務的時候，還有人想要把他約出來吃飯。

這不是Tim Drake希望的，他也有反抗過這個事實，可是這個任務最終還是落到他身上。這不是他第一次偽裝成其他身份，只是他沒有想到的是，當他已經21歲的時候，他還需要扮演自己16歲時候偽裝過的人物。而且還需要和Damian Wayne拍檔，這也不算是甚麼，最令Tim覺得侮辱的是，一個比自己小三年的少年，竟然要當比他年長的男朋友。

他的努力輕易就被Alfred Pennyworthm壓下來，他冷靜地向他分析，現在Damian已經長得比他高大得多，而且相比少年來說，Tim的臉部線條看起來比他的柔和，要變裝起來更容易。既然Alfred都已經這樣說到了，Tim也沒有甚麼可以拒絕的餘地。不過這不代表他沒有生氣或是感到氣憤的權利。

這次他們需要合作查出最近一批未成年女子失蹤的事件，他們很快便查出這些女子都有一個明顯的共通點——金髮碧眼，而且一般都是正在和男朋友約會，熱戀中的女生。所以現在Tim打扮他熟悉不已的Caroline Hill，和他的「男朋友」在案件發生附近的電影院門口等待電影開場。

現在Tim的手繞在Damian的臂上，假裝小鳥依人地靠在男生的肩上。這樣有個好處是他們小聲說話，也不會引起其他人的注意。「Damian，你有看到甚麼可疑的人物嗎？」多虧他腳上的高跟鞋，現在他不用踮腳也可以在Damian的耳邊輕聲說話。「不，沒有看到。」Damian轉過頭在Tim的耳邊低喃。

為了吸引注意，Tim刻意（被迫）穿上一條緊身的黑色皮質吊帶連身裙，長度僅只能勉強包裹他的臀部，身上穿著一件酒紅色的半截皮衣，在修長的雙腿下穿著一雙細跟高跟鞋，纖細的腳踝還繫上一道銀鏈。他戴上一個金色的及肩假髪，胸前的兩個矽膠肉團再次被弄得太大，好重。

Tim忍不住皺起鼻子輕聲抱怨：「我討厭這次的任務。」本來只是低聲的呢喃，並不打算讓Damian聽見，可男生意想不到地回應了他的話。「Hmm，但我覺得現在這樣挺適合你的。」男生的語氣中沒有Tim以為會有的輕蔑，這讓他不得不注意到Damian的小異常。

「我把這當成是個讚美了。」在他說完這句話以後，Damian只是輕咳回應他的說話。所以Damian覺得他現在打扮得很好看？這個想法讓Tim不禁起了想要玩弄對方的心，於是他走到Damian的面前，故意抬起頭看向眼神不知應該放到哪的Damian，雙手環在男生健壯的腰間上。「你是不是覺得我很好看，Damian？」

Tim擺出一個無辜的表情，兩隻暗藍色的眼眸在粉色眼影映襯下變得更動人。被喚到的人下意識地低下頭看向對方，小蜜色的皮膚似乎紅了起來，雙眼馬上又飄到另一個方向，就是不願意再對上Tim的臉癒頰。「Aww，我第一次覺得你這麼可愛，Damian。」Damian的臉色似乎變得更尷尬，他不習慣Tim說出這種話，也不習慣有女人和自己距離這麼親近。

果然是個18歲的男生，Damian似乎比Tim想的更要純情，這些反應算是讓Tim因要再次扮成Caroline而不爽的心，稍微得到點安慰。「我想吃爆谷了，你可以幫我去買嗎，男朋友？」Damian大概是想盡快離開Tim的身邊，於是他走到小食部給他買一份小食套餐。Tim看著Damian的身影，腦袋裡在思考等會要怎樣欺負他純情的小弟。

「你好？」一把聲音在Tim的身邊響起，吸引了他的注意力。他禮貌地笑著回應對方：「你好，你是......？」眼前想要和他搭訕的黑髪男人看著他，對方看上30歲左右，穿著一身整齊的西裝。「我是Sean，有幸知道你的名字嗎？」Tim在內心已經給對方翻了無數個白眼，他本來已經不想面對這次的任務，他們為甚麼每次看到Caroline Hill的時候都想要搭訕？他們是不是沒腦子，看不出他是個成年男子？

當然這一切不滿只存在於Tim的腦海裡，表面上的他還是非常有禮貌的呃......女孩子。「我是Caroline。」Sean向他走近了一步，似乎想要和他有甚麼接觸，Tim馬上又後退一步。然而對方似乎沒有把這當作一種拒絕，甚至還用一隻手摟在Tim的腰上，想把他抱到懷中。

「你好，Caroline。你自己一個人嗎？」哇噢，就算這是Gotham，這位先生的行為也太超過了吧。Tim再次在內心翻了個白眼，正當他想要開口拒絕的時候，Damian突然走了過來，，把Tim拉進懷中，一手把Tim按在自己的肩上，不讓Sean可以看到他。「抱歉，她和我在一起。」Damian比Sean健壯要多，那個陌生人看了Damian便無趣地離開了。

「Damian？」由於Damian的動作，Tim的臉被迫埋在Damian的肩上。他不太確定Damian為甚麼還會把他抱在懷中，不過對於Tim來說，他還挺喜歡被男生擁抱的感覺。「他還在看著我們。」Damian在他的耳邊細語，「噢，你覺得他可能是嫌疑人？」Tim的問題只得到一個模棱兩可的聳肩，礙於他甚麼都可以看不見，他只能選擇相信Damian。

如果那個嫌疑人在看著他們的話，那麼他可不能放棄這個機會，他必須讓他們看上去就像是真正的情侶般的。Tim抬起頭看著Damian，指腹摩挲在男生的臉頰上，他可以看見祖母綠的眼眸中寫著一分震驚，一絲不惑，以及一點他看不懂的情緒。

Tim主動迎上前，在感覺自己觸碰到那雙柔軟的唇瓣之後才閉起眼睛。讓他沒有想到的是Damian沒有遲疑，甚至還把舌頭伸到Tim的嘴巴裡，霸道地侵佔每一個地方。Tim卻沒有閃避，讓男生奪取他想要的。

「你要把我的唇蜜都親掉了，Damian......」當Damian終於放開他的時候，Tim靠在Damian的肩上，喃喃地抱怨，在他說出的時候才察覺到這話就似在和對方撒嬌似的。Damian把給他買的爆谷遞到他手中，然後不等Tim的同意，便在Tim的口袋中把唇蜜拿出來。他看著男生把唇蜜的管子擰開，用唇刷把唇蜜塗回他的唇上。

Damian認真的表情倏然讓Tim莫名的心跳加速起來，他很少會在這個距離下看見Damian的樣子，就連他臉上那細微的小絨毛都可以清晰看見。而Damian給他刷上唇蜜的時候，也意外的輕柔。這時Tim才發現他的小弟長大了許多，不再是那個以前和他針鋒相對的男孩子。

Tim本想和他解釋剛才的親吻，只是想讓那個嫌疑人知道他們的關係而已，可有甚麼在阻止他說出口。於是他就這樣怔怔地讓Damian把唇蜜塗到他的嘴巴上，抱著Damian給他買的那桶爆谷。Tim一時錯覺以為這是場約會，而不是一次任務。在男生幫他補完唇蜜之後，電影的服務員已經在告訴他們電影要開場了，Damian比他要大一點的手握過他的手，牽著他走到影廳裡。

Tim把二人間的扶手推高，拉著Damian的手臂，把它環到自己的肩上。他毫不客氣地靠在Damian的懷中，腦袋抵在對方的肩膀上。Damian只是轉過頭看著他，一言不發，似乎在沉思甚麼。「你在想甚麼呢，Honey？」也許Tim有點太入戲了，可是他不太在意。或者連Damian也太投入他的角色了，所以男生不僅把下巴擱在Tim的肩上，還把他及肩的長髪撥到一旁，然後在他的脖子上留下一吻。

他讓Damian細碎的親吻落在脖子上，一時忘了他們在這裡的目的，瞇著眼享受這突如其來的親密。「Damian......」Tim呼出他的名字，男生下意識地回應：「What, my love？」Tim一時語塞，他沒有想到會得到這樣的回應。這時他看見Sean湊巧也在他們的附近，棕色的眼睛正盯著他們。

「剛才那個男人在我們的前兩排位置，兩點方向，正看著我們。」Damian哼了聲，Tim聽不出他的語氣裡帶著的是甚麼情緒，不過他停下了動作，眼睛瞥向Tim所說的方向。Sean迎接Damian的視線，前者從容不逼地轉過頭。

Tim突然掩著嘴巴，悶著打了個噴嚏。Damian俐落地把身上的外套脫下來，蓋到他的腿上。「不要著涼了。」青年口上是抗議地說：「我沒有那麼虛弱，Dami。」可是手中卻把外套好好地蓋到腿上，說實話，他不太理解那些女生如何一直穿著這種少布得要命的衣服，看到就覺得冷，可能因為她們有男朋友的衣服吧。

「和你的身體說去。」Damian翻了個白眼，便把注意力放到即將開場的電影上，Tim則無趣地把吃爆谷。結果這部電影比他想像中更好看，那是一個小說改篇，關於一對同性情侶在40年代的美國，高中的時候相愛同居，後來其中一方在經歷了越戰之後患上PTSD。因為不想傷害伴侶而離開，斷絕所有和對方有關的聯繫方式，甚至出走到美國的另一端。結果在他的PTSD之後，收到伴侶的兄長聯繫，得知他患上了愛滋病，最終只能目睹愛人死去的故事。

Tim習慣在電影結束之後，把工作人員的字幕都看完才離場，所以他一般都是最後才離開的人。當他看到Sean仍然留在場的時候，他基本可以確認這個人有嫌疑，所以他快速地和Damian說出他的計劃，讓他們等會在街上分別，他會走到穿過後街的小巷，Damian可以跟在他們附近到時候只要抓住嫌疑人就可以了。Damian猶豫數秒之後便點頭同意他的計劃，於是Tim抬頭在男生的下巴上親了一口。

事實證明Tim的計劃失敗了，當他經過小巷的時候，Sean並沒有跟上他。他來回走了幾遍，又確認自己身後沒有任何人跟隨著他。所以他現在靠在後巷上嘆了口氣，他知道不用過多久Damian就會出現在自己面前。

Damian走到他面前，在他們剛才「分別」之後，他一直跟在Tim的不遠處，所以他知道Sean不是他們要尋找的目標。男生把Tim的金髪繞到他的耳背後，讓自己可以清楚地看見Tim的樣子。他們的眼神就這樣交纏在一起，誰也沒有開口說話。

Damian慢慢低下頭，靜悄悄地向Tim靠去。後者則以差不多的速度仰起頭，直至他們的額角互抵，鼻尖碰上對方的，唇瓣近乎要貼上對方的。Tim的雙臂勾到Damian的後背上，凝視祖母綠中只有他的倒影。「Dami.......」Tim親暱地用鼻尖磨蹭到Damian的鼻尖上，在Damian的唇上道出他的名字。

「Yes, Tim？」Damian抑制自己想要親上對方的衝動，感受Tim的五指插進他的髪間。「我們等會繼續我們的任務吧，可不能讓這次任務失敗。」他知道Damian足夠聰明聽懂他話間的意思，男生也果然沒有讓他失望，在再次親上他之前，同意地低語一句：「是的，Tim。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 夾帶私貨（又），中間電影的劇情是Destiel在AO3上最著名的同人文Twist and Shout的劇情，也是我最喜歡的一篇Destiel同人！
> 
> ＊ 其實當初ABO和這個Caroline Hill AU本身是想給JayTim的（當然橋段不一樣，這兩篇請不要代入JayTim哦！），可是沒想到這個梗居然先讓給了DamiTim hhhhhhhh 不過不妨我日後再把這兩個AU放到JayTim身上就是了！
> 
> ＊ 明天的預告！逆序DamiTim（夾JayTim暗示）！主題是Possessiveness（佔有欲）


End file.
